Reality Band
by mutant llama
Summary: Clay's hat will suprise you in this one. When a new Shen Gong Wu, the Reality Band, is found, things will get interesting. Why, you ask? 'Cause this one can bend reality as we know it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Apparently, Jack is my sister's (bigronweasleyfan) property, so I cannot speak with him. (makes a face) Anywho, here to speak with us is WUYA!

Wuya: I hate you.

A/N: Everyone, give it up for Wuya!

Bigronweasleyfan: (drags Jack in) HIIIII! 'Sup, baby brother?

Jack: Why'd I have to come?

Brwf: I don't like travelling without you.

A/N: Shaddup! Now, Wuya, do the disclaimer or I'll tell Jack you have a secret stash of pudding cups.

Jack: PUDDING CUPS!

Brwf: (forcefully restrains him)

Wuya: The auther does not own Xiaolin Showdown...for now...

A/N: (evil smile)

Title: Reality Band

Rating: K+

Summary: Clay's hat will suprise you in this one. When a new Shen Gong Wu, the Reality Band, is found, thingswill get interesting. Why, you ask? 'Cause this one can bend reality as we know it!

* * *

Prologue

"The…Reality Band?" said Raimundo.

"Yeah, it twists and turns reality in random ways," replied Dojo.

"How do you get back?" asked Kimiko.

"No one knows. In fact, I think the dragons who used it from 1500 years ago are still stuck somewhere in McDonald's," said Dojo. They jumped on top of Dojo and flew to Canada.

"65trikfoi!" yelled Jack. He was trying to get into his evil lair, but his mom accidentally got a refrigerator magnet on the thingy that receives the secret code and lets you into his lab, and screwed it up. Now he couldn't get his Jack-Jet, and he didn't want to go all the way to Canada using his Heli-Pack. Wuya floated up to him.

"You got Jacked," she cackled.

Omi reached into the snow, just in time to see a disgruntled Jack Spicer fly there with his Heli-Pack. Omi yanked his hand out of the snow, holding the Reality Band. "I got it! I got the Reality Band!" he yelled. It started to glow. "Uh-Oh." He said. The Reality Band was accidentally being used.

* * *

A/N: w00t! New chapter.

Wuya: Loser.

A/N: At least I have a body.

Wuya: Don't make me communicate all over you!

Granny Smith: (runs in) Now eat plenty of pudding cups and come back real soon, ya hear?

A/N: I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME HERE! (brings out mace)

Wuya: RUN! AND R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Pay no attention to the spilled apples all over the floor...

Jack: She had pudding cups, too!

A/N: Shaddup, Jack! The government could be reading.

Brwf: Every time you vote Republican, God kills a kitten. Please, think of the kittens.

A/N: Enough of our political views. Enjoy the story.

Wuya: You fail.

* * *

The next few things that happened were…..unexpected. First of all, they were in a field. Second of all, they were all black and white and their eyes were replaced by black oval pac-men. Wuya was a mosquito. "I never thought I would steep so low…" she muttered.

Kimiko's ponytails turned into talking mushrooms.

"Um…why are my pockets filled with cans of spinach?" asked Raimundo.

All of Jack's machines were made up of farm animals. His Heli-Pack was a couple of chickens and his Jack-Bots were cows with boxing gloves on springs attached to their heads.

Clay's hat had eyes and a mouth and was jabbering on about something that had to do with an expensive haircut.

Dojo was a green battery-operated lamp. "Well, this sucks," he said.

Omi's head was a won-ton. No surprise there.

Clay's hat licked it's lips and clamped it's jaws onto Omi's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Omi screamed, running around in circles for about an hour until Clay finally managed to lasso it and yank it off.

"Sorry about that, little buddy," he said.

"I AM BLEEDING CHEESE!" Omi screamed.

"AHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHEEHEE! THAHAT'S HYSTERICAL!" Jack laughed. One of his chickens pecked him on the head. "Ow!" Said Jack.

"Now _that's_ hysterical!" Said Wuya.

* * *

A/N: I've had no reviews! (sob)

Brwf: I reviewed you.

A/N: YOU DON'T COUNT! (cries more) If you review, I'll give you one of Jack's pudding cups!

Jack: NOOOOO! (superflyingtacklepounce)

A/N: Stop! Emily, control your pets!

Wuya: (sigh) R & R, please. Emily, remove Jack!


End file.
